


Chasing Pavements

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: Lewis Challenge, Drabble Series, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He only has to touch me, and of course it’s entirely accidental, almost always is, and I lose focus on anything but him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Pavements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lewis_Challenge Roulette Challenge, in which I was given the song prompt [Chasing Pavements, by Adele](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBmwdlBFs1s).
> 
> With thanks, as always, to the wonderful Divingforstones for BR and encouragement.

We’re striding up New College Lane and I’m in the throes of explaining to Lewis why Cambridge is a far superior university to Oxford, when his arm brushes mine.

Shit.

This is getting worse. He only has to touch me, and of course it’s entirely accidental, almost always is, and I lose focus on anything but him. Pathetic.

“Oi.” Now his elbow jabs me. “Not a great advert for Cambridge today, you. Second time your mind’s gone off on holiday.”

I breathe deeply. “My apologies, sir, I will endeavour to do better.”

“Do, Sergeant — I need your brain wide awake!”

* * *

It’s the same next week — leaving Lonsdale and walking towards the Broad, I get an email, and Lewis leans in to read. His hand curls around my arm.

A shiver courses through me. I stop breathing, hoping he hasn’t noticed. 

“Jumpy today, aren’t you?”

“Sorry, sir. Just took me by surprise.” 

He’s close as he reads my screen, breath puffing against my neck. His fingers warm against my bicep. I call on every calming technique I know to show no reaction.

“Just remembered something I need to do. See you later, sir.” It’s all I can do not to run.

* * *

This can’t continue. I have to work with him. I can’t keep reacting to every touch, every moment he stands close. But what’s the solution?

Avoidance? But I work with him. Not possible. A transfer... No. I can no more leave him than the sun can stop shining.

Desensitisation? The more he touches me, the less I’ll feel? Maybe, if this were no more than a passing fancy.

Accept my fate? I’ve never been good at yielding to inevitability. At martyrdom. It’s one reason I’m not a priest.

Yet acceptance is the only option. I love him. _Quod verum est_.

* * *

I’m leaning against the Radcliffe railing sneaking a cigarette when my elbow’s nudged. Damn — he’s back too quickly, and I’m not prepared. 

My heart leaps, and my body with it.

“Oi. S’only me.” Lewis’s hand locks onto my shoulder. “Not on the run from anyone, are you?”

 _Only you_. “No, sir. Sorry. Just miles away.”

“Doing that a lot lately.” 

Worst thing about having a DI for a boss. Can’t hide anything from him. Well, hope I can still hide _one_ thing.

“Would buying you a pint redeem myself?”

“Now you’re talking.” His hand settles against my back. _I’m damned_.

* * *

We’re almost at the pub when a large hand folds around mine. What...?

Foolishly, before I can school my expression, I turn to stare at him. His face signals my fate. I’m doomed.

The hand doesn’t let go. “This help to stop you panicking when I touch you?” 

Desensitisation? I already know that won’t work. “I’m... afraid not, sir.”

“No?” His hand grips tighter. “Must have it bad, then.” I don’t dare speak: my secret’s exposed.

“Maybe this will help.” And I’m being kissed. Outside the pub, on the pavement. 

All this time, he was chasing me. And I’m caught.

* * *


End file.
